Wrong
by Blue2B
Summary: It was wrong, what they were doing...wrong on so many levels. They were exposed to be rivals...enemies perhaps...they weren't exposed to be best friends secretly in love with each other... YAOI, No like no read, First Naruto Story SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

**_Summary: It was wrong, what they were doing...wrong on so many levels. They were exposed to be rivals...enemies perhaps...they weren't exposed to be best friends secretly in love with each other..._**

**_This is my first attempt at a Yaoi...um, it might suck, cause I've never written a yaoi before and...yeah. Please review!_**

* * *

"SASUKE!" The pink haired girl screamed. She jumped off of the ground as the big Sound ninja punched the ground where she was standing seconds before. Suddenly the man was jumped by 10 blonde replicas. They all held him down. He struggled, but couldn't break free.

"Behold Sakura-chan," The original blonde boy said with a wide smile. "You're here!" He exclaimed. He jumped in the air and dived with his fists in front of him. As soon as he hit the guy, the guy turned to a piece of wood. "WHAT?!" The blonde screamed. "SUBSTITUTION JUSTU!" The boy growled. He spun in a complete circle, looking for the Sound ninja. "Where'd he-?" The blonde's eyes went wide, before rolling back in his head as he fainted. The Sound ninja stepped from behind him.

"Dobe." Far away hidden in a bush, a Raven haired boy squinted. His sharingan allowed him to see from such distances. He sighed, them with inhuman speed made his way across the large pond and towards the Sound Ninja.

"Huh?" The sound ninja turned around. The pond was calm. He turned around and fell back as a fist punched him right on the nose, breaking it with contact.

"Hn." The raven smirked. "I thought Sound nin were tough." He said. He turned around.

"YOU DID IT SASUKE-KUN!" The pink haired girl appeared from behind a bush.

"Not yet." The raven muttered.

"What?" The pinkette watched as the raven spun a full 180 before kicking the rising Sound ninja in the throat. The man gasped, grabbing at his throat for the ability to breath again. His face went from pale to blue to purple...the ninja fell to the ground. Just to make sure the boy reached in his weapon pack and threw two shuriken at the guys throat. The pink haired girl watched the bright red blood flow down the man's throat before he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Good job, Sasuke." Kakashi, the teacher 3 genin, came into the clearing. Sasuke had completed the test.

"Hn," Sasuke. the raven, responded. "Naruto wake up." He nudged the unconscious blonde with his foot. The blonde rolled over, drool come out of his mouth.

"Oh Ramen!" He smiled.

"Dobe." Sasuke said, turning away and picking up his two shuriken from the now empty space on the ground.

"NARUTO WAKE UP!" The pink girl yelled into the blonde's ear.

"WHA? HUH? AH!" The blonde boy shot into the air. The pinkette smiled sweetly.

"Happy Sasuke-kun?" The raven ignored her. Sakura Haruno, a pink haired genin who was a love sick puppy for Uchiha Sasuke. She spent most of her time fighting of Ino Yamanaka over who Sasuke liked more, though the boy could hardly care less for either. She of course showed negativity against the sleeping blonde on the ground, Naruto Uzamaki.

"Over achieving Teme..."Naruto Uzamaki, a show-off, noisy, hyperactive, knucklehead ninja. He was the son of the fourth Hokage. He was also an outcast of the village, not many people liked him because he was a jinchuriki, which meant he held a demon within his body, it was sealed in. He of course was like a love sick puppy for Sakura, the girl who basically hated his guts because she thought Sasuke did, and Naruto actually tried to get Sasuke to acknowledge him...for who he truly was...so Sasuke could see his strength...so Sasuke could see HIM.

"What ever dobe..." Sasuke shot Naruto a glare, his sharingan activated. Naruto tensed...Sasuke scared him sometimes. Sasuke was...a survivor. He was set on killing his brother to avenge his clan. His brother had killed his whole clan in cold blood...or so Sasuke thought. Sasuke was the only Uchiha alive in Leaf village...there were only 3 living Uchiha total in the world.

"Sorry for trying to compliment ya." Naruto said, turning around and picking up his ninja tools. Sasuke grunted and rolled his eyes. That idiot annoyed him so...

"Hn." Sasuke said.

"Your welcome." Naruto looked over his shoulder at the raven. Sasuke turned and raised an eyebrow. "Didn't you say thanks?" Naruto asked. Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked away from the training.

"I'm sick and tired of that teme just ignoring me..." Naruto pouted. "Sakura-chan!" He exclaimed. The pink haired girl was seconds away from running to leave the blonde behind.

"Yes, Naruto?" She turned and look at him.

"Want to join me for Ramen?" He asked with a wide hopeful grin. The girl's features took over a disgusted look.

"Um...no thanks Naruto." She said, turning away. Naruto sighed...she was probably busy with other things...(Stalking Sasuke lol)

* * *

"Kakashi Sensei is SO late." Sakura complained. It was teh next day and they were waiting for their Sensei at the usual training field.

"Since when does that surprise you?" Naruto asked.

"Well, how come three 13 year olds could make it on time, but not a 70 year old man?" Sakura asked. Naruto frowned.

"He's not 70..." He stated.

"He's not 20 either..." Sakura said, swishing her hair to one side, a look of triumph on her face.

"How would you know?" Naruto asked, putting his face directly in front of Sakura's.

"How would YOU know?" Sakura pressed her face even closer to Naruto's. Naruto could feel a blush creeping on his face. He was SO close to kissing her, all he had to do was move a little bit closer...

"You two will end up kissing if you get any closer." Sasuke stated.

"EW!" Sakura shot back. "I wouldn't waste my first kiss on Naruto!" She said. "I'm keeping it for someone special..." Sakura batted her eyelashes longingly at Sasuke., who ignored her. "Who do YOU want for your first kiss Sasuke?" She asked, sliding closer.

"Naruto." Sasuke said, surprising every. Naruto's jaw dropped and Sakura paled.

"WHAT!?" Sakura screeched, tugging on her long pink hair. "THAT IDIOT! ARE YOU GAY!?" She exploded. "HIM OVER ME?"

"Um...Sas..." Naruto was lost for words. Did Sasuke really like him? He looked into Sasuke's dark orbs. Was this Sasuke's way of acknowledging him. It wasn't like Naruto hadn't had thoughts of the two of them in...intimate situations... Naruto blushed furiously...he knew Sakura would turn on him any second now.

"I meant..." The two paused and looked at Sasuke. "Naruto already kissed me...ring a bell?" He asked. Everyone let out their breath...of course! Who hadn't seen them on the first day of school. Sakura smiled...Sasuke had gagged. "You didn't honestly think I liked that dobe did you?" He asked with distaste. Sakura cheered inside.

"Like I would like you either!" Naruto frowned and childishly stomped his foot as he faced opposite of his two team mates. On the inside though...he actually did feel a little hurt that Sasuke had put it that way...he could've said it a little bit less harsh. Naruto tried to not show the hurt on his face but it was hard.

"You'd be LUCKY if Sasuke-kun wanted to kiss your ugly lips." Sakura said, holding her nose high. Naruto's heart shattered, he felt as if he was getting double teamed here. Sasuke thought he was...unattractive clearly and Sakura thought his lips were ugly...it was just like how he was when he was younger...everyone HATED him...He swallowed a sob. He bit his lip hard and felt the salty taste of blood in his mouth...

"You'd be lucky if I'd wanted to kiss YOUR ugly lips." Sasuke spat. Sakura's jaw dropped. It had to be a joke! Her Sasuke-KUN wouldn't ever insult her or call her any rude or bad names. Naruto's heart beated faster...he felt...a little better. He was just waiting for Sasuke to continue."I'd actually rather kiss those then your gigantic forehead..." Naruto danced on the inside! Why was he so happy all of a sudden? Was it because Sakura was getting shot down and would soon run to him for comfort? Or was it because Sakura was getting shot down by Sasuke...and Sasuke was basically defending Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura's huge eyes filled with tears. Sasuke was silent and his sharingan was activated, his eyes were full of hate as he glared at her. She turned away and looked at the ground. Naruto wanted to comfort her...make her know he cared. Then again he wanted to brag and laugh in her face cause SHE JUST GOT REJECTED! Naruto smiled softly and used a stick to draw in the dirt.

"So what did I miss?" Kakashi dropped to the ground. Sakura looked up teary eyed, Sasuke was looking away and ignoring everyone, and Naruto flashed Kakashi a wide grin. "Apparently a lot." Kakashi said.

* * *

**_Wow...so first chappie...was it good? This is my first yaoi and I really didn't want to jump into anything... Please review! I really would love to know what you think so far. Or the characters OOC, Am I moving too slow? Grammar mistakes? Spelling Mistakes (I know I have these)? Please tell me. If you would like...please favorite me or the story or please follow me or the story._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Summary: It was wrong, what they were doing...wrong on so many levels. They were exposed to be rivals...enemies perhaps...they weren't exposed to be best friends secretly in love with each other..._**

**_I love this story so far...Sakura-bitch got bashed...sorry I...REAAAAAAALLY don't like her...So um, you guys seem to like the story. That made me very happy when I saw the amount of views I got...I was VERY happy. Anywho, I don't want to lose readers by chatting about my boring life..._**

**_Note: Very OOC in the chappie on most parts_**

* * *

Naruto kicked a pebble as he walked down the dirt path. He had spent his Saturday walking around Konoha, exploring places... He wonder what Sakura-chan was doing now...He actually did feel sorry about how cruel Sasuke was to her yesterday. Naruto absent-mindedly smirked as he remembered, Sakura trying to explain to Kakashi was Sasuke said through tears and moans. Naruto had smiled like a happy-go-lucky puppy and Sasuke had stared into the large lake. Naruto blinked...Sasuke. Where WAS Sasuke now? Naruto stopped kicking the rocks. He had walked through the WHOLE village, and yet...Sasuke was no where... Was Sasuke at his house? Was Sasuke on a mission? No, too young for one man missions. Naruto sat down on a rock. Where could Sasuke...Sasuke...Naruto's eyes shut. He could just picture Sasuke right now.

Dark blue shirt and white shorts. His raven hair in its unusual duck butt style, with the wind blowing through it. He could picture Sasuke smirking...smirking that hot fucking smirk-. Naruto's eyes shot open. The hell? What was he thinking of. He shook his head and stood up. HE WAS STRAIGHT... He continued walking down the forest path as he came to the training clearing. He turned his head and saw the cool, relaxed lake. In the middle there was a HUGE rock. Resting, with crossed legs, on the rock was Sasuke. Naruto saw him and froze. His blood rushed to his face. Sasuke was shirtless! He spotted Sasuke's shirt near the tree closest to him. "Sasuke..." Naruto breathed out.

Naruto pushed a branch back and stepped into the clearing. He looked out and saw his rival sitting calmly on the rock still. He slowly took off his orange suit and stepped on the water, focusing all of his chakra to his feet, he walked silently on the surface of the water. He felt his hands get sweaty. His throat went dry. Why was he suddenly so nervous? He swallowed softly. He was a few feet behind the meditating boy now. Naruto took a few more steps. He reached his hand out and squeezed his eyes shut.

"What do you want dobe?" Naruto's eyes shot open. The first thing he noticed was that Sasuke was no long on the big rock. He could feel Sasuke's familiar chakra behind him. Naruto's throat went dry. His heart went so fast he started breathing heavy. His chest felt tightened. He felt Sasuke's bare chest brush against his back and his breath hitched softly. He closed his eyes softly and slowed his breathing.

"Sasuke..." Murmured.

"Yes?" Sasuke's breath was hot against Naruto's neck.

"Do...Do you like Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"No." Sasuke's response was simple.

"Sasuke?" Naruto's breathing grew labored again.

"Yes?" Came the reply.

"I love you."

"Dobe..." Naruto felt light headed. His eyes suddenly burned.

"Yes?" Naruto asked softly.

"Wake up." Sasuke said bluntly. Naruto's eyes opened and he registered bright sunlight in his face. He squeezed his eyes shut then blinked a few times.

"Ugh..." Naruto moaned. "What happened?" He asked. Sasuke was now dressed.

"I asked you a simple question dobe..." Sasuke said. "I asked you 'What do you want...?', cause I was training and I felt your presence." Sasuke said. He took a breath. "You fainted." Naruto's eyes widened.

"You eyes fluttered close and your breathing slowed." Sasuke said. "You fell backwards, knocking us both in the water." Sasuke picked up his ninja tool pouch, strapping it onto himself and turned away.

"Where are you going, teme?" Naruto shouted after him.

"Home." Sasuke said simply.

"Why?" Naruto asked, jogging to keep up with Sasuke.

"There's no reason for me to stay here, I'm done training." Sasuke said.

"Oh okay..." Naruto slowed to a walk and Sasuke continued. Naruto looked at him. "HEY!" He exclaimed, his eyes wide. "Wanna hang out?" He asked. Sasuke sneered.

"Why would I hang out with you?" He asked. Naruto frowned, jogging to keep up again.

"Maybe 'cause we never hang out?" Naruto offered.

"There's a reason for that." Sasuke stated. Naruto's frown deepened.

"Yeah, it's cause you're a cold heart teme." He said, walking ahead of the raven.

"No, you're just a simple-minded dobe." Sasuke stated calmly.

"Well let's hang out then!" Naruto exclaimed. "Then we can understand each other more." Naruto said.

"I understand you enough, You're blonde, you have a fetish for Ramen, and you are loud and annoying, need I know anymore?" Sasuke asked. Naruto frowned, stepping in front of Sasuke.

"You're emo." He said, pressing his face close to Sasuke's. Sasuke frowned.

"Idiot." He said, trying to side step the blonde.

"If anyone's an idiot," Naruto frowned. "It's you." Naruto said. Sasuke growled low in his throat.

"Why?" Because I don't want to waste my time hanging out with you?" Sasuke yelled. Naruto stayed quiet, glaring at the Uchiha. Sasuke glared back, but his sharingan wasn't activated. It was silent for a few minutes. "Fine." Sasuke stated. Naruto's face brightened. He jumped up and down,

"Good!" He cheered. "Now let's go teme," He grabbed Sasuke's arm, blushing furiously, and pulled the boy through the forest.

* * *

"No." Sasuke stated. Naruto grinned.

"It's easy," Naruto said.

"It's humiliating." Sasuke spoke.

"No one is here." Naruto pointed out.

"You want me to jump from a water fall...shirtless." Sasuke said. Naruto blushed, of course it was just something he quickly came up with, wanting to see Sasuke's naked torso again. He could recall the creamy, pale, skin that looked so soft.

"Yeah, why not?" Naruto asked. Sasuke squinted his eyes...he stared at the blonde. Naruto grew uncomfortable under the raven's gaze. He stepped forward, his hands finding the bottom of Sasuke's shirt. He tugged lightly on it.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke exclaimed, Sharingan automatically flaring up. Naruto ignored him as his eyes narrowed as he focused on slowly lifting the raven's shirt up. His blue eyes sparkled and Sasuke was suddenly silent. He watched as the blonde held the shirt in his grip and lifted his head. Naruto locked eyes with Sasuke and Sasuke was shocked...the look in Naruto's eyes...he couldn't describe it...even with the sharigan. Naruto lifted the shirt off of Sasuke and dropped it softly on the ground. Sasuke watched as Naruto's eyes traveled his torso top to bottom and Sasuke's eyes widened. Was Naruto...checking him out? Sasuke gulped inaudibly and Naruto's mouth opened slightly. Naruto was really checking him out! Sasuke watched Naruto's eyes travel south. "Naruto?" Naruto's head shot up and his eyes locked with Sasuke's. Naruto's eyes were wide with guilt.

"Oh...um sorry." Naruto turned around. He was actually kind of upset that moment was over, time had felt so slow... "I'll do it too." Naruto took off his shirt and tossed it in a random direction. Sasuke watched him. Sasuke let his eyes travel over the tanned skin. It looked so warm...probably was. Sasuke tore his eyes away quickly as Naruto turned around. "Ready?" Naruto asked. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. "Me first!" Naruto grinned finally. Sasuke watched Naruto run along the rushing stream and jump off the cliff, tossing and turning in the air before he disappeared into the water below.

"You're turn Teme!" Naruto called up. Sasuek sighed.

"Why not?" He quoted the blonde. He ran and did a triple front flip before free-falling to the rushing water below.

"That was fun, eh?" Naruto asked 15 minutes later. The 2 had made the activity into a battle into who could do the coolest stunt on the way down. Sasuke had won...

"Hn." Sasuke replied.

"So we're back to 'Hn' now?" Naruto asked with a small frown. He actually liked Sasuke's voice...it was smooth and silky...he liked hearing it. He wanted to hear it again. "It's okay, I don't blame ya, you're a teme after all." Naruto smirked. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and glared at the blonde, yet his sharingan wasn't activated.

"Hn." Sasuke said.

"Hn." Naruto mocked him. "Bastard." Naruto pulled his shirt on and turned away from the raven.

"Hn." Sasuke turned away from the blonde.

"You can leave now, bastard." Naruto frowned.

"Good, now I can stop wasting my time." Sasuke muttered, standing to his feet. Naruto ignored him, but wiped his eyes which were starting to tear up.

"What ever..." Naruto said.

* * *

**_Aw...Sasuke ruined their fun...but it was still a nice chappie, eh? Right? Please review! I mean it's so hard to know if anyone likes it or if they are to ooc, which they probably are. There are probably errors and crap in the text...but how would I know? You could probably fucking HATE this story or probably LOVE IT TO FUCKING DEATH! Bit how would I know? Unless Y-O-U learn to RE-VIEW!?_**

**_Jk, anywho please review so I know?..._**

**_-Jade_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**NA: Want to know somethign wierd? I have 8 followers fo this story...want to know something wierd? I have 9 reviews total for this whole story. I mean NO OFFENSE...people follow a story en they like it...right? It interest them...So how come you can follow a story, but...won't give it the time of day (Not even a split second) to just reiewsomthing. ANYTHING! You coudl even say 'well one' or 'good' or 'ok' or even your penname...I mean at least le m know what you're thinking.I have 8 followers which meant if they'd each review a chapue 'd get 8 reviews a chappie, meaning that I get feed back on the story...what do ya think?**_

_**To my followers: PLEASE review...I'm begging, it's not like I could force you anyway...**_

_**Thanks SO much for Reviewing, Favoriting, and Following this story! This means so much to a writer...um yeah so last chappie wasn't that long...um...yeah, well this chappie makes up for it...except Sakura ALWAYS has to ruin a story...**_

_**WARNING: Very OOC this chappie...**_

* * *

Naruto sat in his room. It was so quiet that his ticking clock could be heard from down the street. He was deep in thought...very deep. He was thinking of his day...with Sasuke. He closed his eyes. That stupid Teme...invading his thoughts. Naruto rolled on his side and pulled the blankets over his head. He really didn't want to think about Sasuke, but his mind kept wandering.

"Stupid Teme..." Naruto muttered under his breath. Naruto let his eyes drift close.

* * *

_**"Naruto..."**_

_**"Hm?" Naruto frowned softly.**_

_**"Naruto!"**_

_**"What?" Naruto shot up. He was in the training field and Sasuke was leaning against a near by tree. Naruto looked around. He looked down, he wasn't wearing his infamous orange suit. His eyes widened, he was in his boxers and an orange t shirt. Sasuke smirked. Naruto's glared at him. "TEME!" The blonde shouted.**_

_**"Hm?" Sasuke asked.**_

_**"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY CLOTHES!?" Naruto exploded.**_

_**"Hush, Dobe." Sasuke said. "You'll notify the villagers." In a flash Sasuke was behind Naruto, covering mouth. "Then they'll interrupt us." Sasuke murmured. His mouth on the back of Naruto's neck. Naruto shuddered.**_

_**"Sasuke what are you-NGH!" Naruto leaned into the raven's touch as Sasuke kissed his neck softly. Sasuke's arms wrapped around the blonde. "Sas..." Naruto murmured.**_

_**"That a new nick name?" Sasuke smirked.**_

_**"Shut up." Naruto commented. Sasuke turned Naruto around so that they were face to face... Sasuke then began to kiss Naruto's neck and smirked. Naruto tried holding in moans, but it was SO hard. "Oh...ngh...sas...ngh!" He groaned as Sasuke bit his neck softly. "Ugh..." Sasuke began to kiss up the blonde's jaw line...closer to his mouth. "Just kiss me alrady." Naruto pleaded. Sasuke smirked.**_

_**"Impatient Dobe." Sasuek smirked and capture Naruto's lips with his own-.**_

* * *

"NARUTO!" Naruto flew up to the ceiling using shuriken to stick to it. He looked down with narrowed eyes at the window. Sakura sat on his window's ledge and was leaning in. "BAKA! Hurry, you're late for practice." Naruto looked out behind the pinkette and frowned...so it WAS morning...Sunday. Sakura frowned. "Fine, I was trying to help you, but stay and sleep in idiot." Sakura jumped down and ran towards the training fields. Naruto sighed and dropped from the ceiling back onto his bed.

"Sasuke..." He murmured, letting his eyes drift shut again.

* * *

"You're late." Kakashi said.

"Epic fail," Sakura chatted loudly. "Even KAKASHI beat you." She laughed. Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"What's that exposed to mean?" He asked. Sakura sweat dropped.

"Nothing." Sakura squeaked. Naruto stifled a laugh and look at Sasuke. The raven was silently observing the large pond. He was looking at the rock which he had sat upon the previous day.

"I take it that you guys used your free day off to train?" Kakashi questioned.

"Yes!" Sakura smiled widely.

"Some of it." Naruto asked.

"Sasuke used all of his." Sakura smiled.

"No he didn't..." Naruto mumbled. Sakura's eye twitched.

"And how would YOU know?" Sakura asked.

"Cause I was with him..." Naruto said matter of factly.

"Sure you were...and I'm the princess of Konoha. Naruto growled.

"Teme, tell Sakura-chan that me and you were together yesterday!" Naruto demanded, pointing to the smirking pinkette. Sasuke was silent and continued to watch the pond.

"My point exactly." Sakura smirked. "He wouldn't even waste his breath on you." She picked up her shuriken and kunai, placing them in his ninja tool pack on her hip.

"He did yesterday." Naruto stated.

"Sure." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Sasuke..." Kakashi picked up his check book. "Were you training yesterday?" It was silent. Sakura's eyes widened. Kakashi waited for an answer. Naruto was silently seething. Sasuke was smart...of course he would be honest...especially to a teacher...he had to. He just...had to.

"All day." Sasuke replied. Sakura smiled and threw a look at Naruto. Naruto blinked. What? He lied...Naruto stared hard at Sasuke, who had continued looking at the pond. Naruto kept staring until he realized that tears were beginning to well up in his eyes. He blinked a few times and turned to look at the forest.

"Sasuke, Sakura you guys get bonus points. Naruto...yeah." Kakashi set down his check book. "Spread out...practice." Kakashi spoke. "I want to see how much you guys have improved since Thursday." The 3 genin spread out and started practicing. Naruto couldn't help but to throw some looks over at Sasuke once in a while. The Uchiha was caught up in his training. He cut down 3 trees with a small shuriken and killed a bird with one kunai all at once. Naruto sighed...he had managed to cut three blades of grass...with a shuriken. He sighed and fell on his side.

"Stupid Teme..." Naruto muttered. "Liar..." He growled. "Stupid hot-!" Naruto choked. "Hot?" Naruto asked. Naruto shook his head...that was the second time. He DID NOT like that bastard. Especially since that BASTARD wouldn't admit to hanging out with him the previous day. Naruto quickly gathered his stuff together. Kakashi looked at him.

"Naruto?" Kakashi asked. The blonde ignored him and began to leave the training area. Kakashi was in front of him in a split second. "Where are you going?" He asked. Naruto stayed silent and Kakashi continued to block him. Sakura had stopped training to watch.

"I'm leaving." Naruto stated.

"No duh, I'm not blind." Kakashi said. "Where are you going? Why are you leaving in the middle of practice?" He asked.

"I'm leaving...I'm going home...because I want to." Naruto pushed past Kakashi. Kakashi grabbed him from behind.

"Naruto...You're not going anywhere." Kakashi said.

"Too late." Sakura said with wide eyes. Kakashi raised an eyebrow and turned around to see he was holding a log. He sighed.

"Maybe he's tired..." Kakashi said. "Practice is over guys, you can have the day off." He quickly disappeared.

"Here that Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked. "We can leave!" She shouted happily. The raven ignored her and kept training. "Sasuke-kun?" She called again. The raven still ignored her. Sakura frowned slightly...what happened to him. "Sasuke-!" The raven was instantly in front of her, sharingan activated, glaring at her.

"Go away." He growled.

"O-okay, S-Sasuke-kun." She stuttered and turned to run from the training field. Sasuke stared after her.

* * *

"H-Hello N-Naruto K-Kun." Hinata stuttered as the blonde walked past her. "N-Naruto-kun?" She asked. The blonde walked past her like a zombie. What was wrong with him? Naruto walked past all of his friend.

"NARUTO!" Kiba tackled the blonde and they rolled across the street, Kiba was started laughing playfully.

"GET THE FUCK OFF!" The blonde exploded. Kiba flew back and got in a defensive stance.

"Naruto?" Kiba asked, his voice dripping with concern. "Are you okay?" He asked. Naruto NEVER cursed...he never SWORE...he never...was upset it seemed. The blonde glared at him.

"Stay away from me." Naruto said. A huge group of villagers were circled around the. "I mean it." He growled. He pushed through the crowd of people and walked home. He thundered into his room, slamming the door behind him. "Way to ruin my fucking day." Naruto growled and landed face first in his pillow. His life was getting really screwed up right about now.

* * *

_**This chapter is very short and I apologize. See I currently have 5 stories in process and I want to even all of my time out spent on each one...so this is the result. It's okay though, one of my stories is VERY close to ending which means the chapters will get longer sooner.**_

_**Please Review, favorite, Follow Me or the Story!**_

_**Jade (Blue2b) (*v* ^v^ ~v~)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_I was thinkin'...We need Sasuke's view on this don't we? We can't just see it from Naruto's view the WHOLE time, right? So here we go!_**

**_Oh and guys thanks for understanding about the reviews and stuff. I tried not sounding harsh, I was just...yeah..._**

* * *

Sasuke collapsed on the ground panting. He had been training the whole day since he scared Sakura off. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back and hit the tree. It was almost 2 in the morning. What he needed was a nice shower and some sleep so he could train again tomorrow. Sasuke sat there for a while before finally standing and walking back to his house.

The village streets were clear and empty. Sasuke knew everyone was probably inside their houses with their families all safe and sound...he KNEW it. Where was his family? Sasuke snorted...dead. And where was his asshole he was forced to call a brother? Somewhere out there...with the Akatsuki. Sasuke turned onto a street and continued walking. He suddenly paused, realizing what street he was on, it was the street where that dobe lived...Sasuke suddenly felt uncomfortable, but he continued walking silently through the empty streets.

"Stupid idiot." Sasuke muttered. He then noticed he had passed Naruto's house, but had failed to even recognize it because it was dark an silent inside. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Where was Naruto? Sasuke had a very strong urge to go look for the blonde, but fought against it and dismissed the idea.

Sasuke arrived home and prepared his stuff for the next day. He got out some boxer to sleep in then went to the bathroom. He was beat. He turned on the hot water and stepped into the steaming paradise.

"Teme, tell Sakura-chan that me and you were together yesterday!" Naruto demanded, pointing to the smirking pinkette. Sasuke was silent and continued to watch the pond.

"My point exactly." Sakura smirked. "He wouldn't even waste his breath on you." She picked up her shuriken and kunai, placing them in his ninja tool pack on her hip.

Sasuke's eyes shot open. He blinked a few times...then relaxed. He was the only one here...he was all by himself...peaceful...hot water running down his back...hot steaming water...water...water that was...so...COLD!

"You're turn Teme!" Naruto called up. Sasuke sighed.

"Why not?" He quoted the blonde. He ran and did a triple front flip before free-falling to the rushing water below.

Sasuke's eyes widened again...what the hell was happening? He shook his head and grabbed the soap. Stupid dobe interrupting his thoughts of peace. He looked down and scrubbed at his pale flesh.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke exclaimed, Sharingan automatically flaring up. Naruto ignored him as his eyes narrowed as he focused on slowly lifting the raven's shirt up. His blue eyes sparkled and Sasuke was suddenly silent. He watched as the blonde held the shirt in his grip and lifted his head. Naruto locked eyes with Sasuke and Sasuke was shocked...the look in Naruto's eyes...he couldn't describe it...even with the sharigan.

Sasuke grimaced and scrubbed harder where he could still feel Naruto's fingers tracing over lightly. He growled and suddenly through his spongie (Something I got at Walmart that you use to wash with) across the room. He rinsed off and stepped out of the shower. He grabbed his towel and quickly dried off. He would have to take pain killers or something... He looked over and saw an update online. He clumsily walked over to his bed and pulled his laptop onto his lap and logged in. The dobe had posted something online. Once he logged in he went straight to Naruto's page.

NarutoUzamaki: I FUCKING HATE MY LIFE!

Sasuke was not amazed, whenever Naruto was angry he went on a rampage for a few days then went right back to his normal self. Why did Naruto even care that Sasuke lied about hanging out with him? Sasuke was always a bastard towards Naruto...so why should it affect Naruto NOW? Did something happen yesterday that Sasuke hadn't noticed? Sasuke sighed and decided to explore the dobe's page. A few weeks ago, Naruto had shared a site called Chatter. Sasuke had nothing better to do, he had a few minutes.

Chatter was a website where one could talk in a chat room or in private with a single member. Sasuke snorted, of course Naruto of l people would like this website. Sasuke decided to try it out...out of boredom of course. So Sasuke clicked Register and he had to create a nickname and a password. Sasuke thought and decided to call himself...

"The Dark Lord." Sasuke said... "No too nerdy." He thought...was would Naruto decide? WAIT! Why would what Naruto decides even matter!? Sasuke shook his head. "The Raven?" He thought. He nodded, he would probably NEVER use this stupid chat site again, so why not? Sasuke registered and was instantly put in a chat room called 'Newbies'. He snorted and rolled his eyes. He exited and clicked around. He scrolled down through the various chat rooms. There were so many categories. "Hm." Sasuke stopped. "Emo." He said, the word sounding foreign on his tongue.

"You're emo." He said, pressing his face close to Sasuke's. Sasuke frowned.

"Idiot." He said, trying to side step the blonde.

"If anyone's an idiot," Naruto frowned. "It's you." Naruto said. Sasuke growled low in his throat.

Sasuke continued scrolling until he saw something that made his jaw dropped.

"Straight." He said. "Who would openly announce their sexuality online?" He thought out loud. "Oh yeah," He said. "There are those Nicknames too." Sasuke scrolled down more and his jaw dropped. "Lesbians." He smirked and clicked it. Then he picked a random post and began to read it. "I'll eat your-...ohhhh." Sasuke exited the room, feeling disgusted. He scrolled down more.  
"Bisexuals..." He scrolled right pass that one. "Gay." Sasuke paused. Did guys really click on that? Sasuke curious would guys would post to each other...he sighed. He knew he was straight anyway, so clicking that stupid link wouldn't matter.

(The Raven has entered chat room.)

Sasuke groaned. Of course his arrival had to announced, he couldn't just come in unnoticed spy on the gay guys. Sasuke smirked...that sounded weird.

SharkBoy: Ooh la la, The Raven sounds mysterious.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as the text appeared on his screen. How dare someone judge his nickname, especially some random gay guy! Sasuke couldn't think of something to say as a comeback.

The Raven: What?

Sasuke waited for a response but it never came. He sat there for a few minutes until he FINALLY got a response.

SharkBoy: Are you new?

The Raven: Yes.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. No fucking duh, he was new. He waited for the boy to respond, which once again took a very long time. Was this kid fucking slow?

SharkBoy: Who showed you the site?

The Raven: Naruto

SharkBoy: Naruto...? …?

The Raven: Uzamaki? Who else?

SharkBoy: He's my boyfriend! Wow, you know him too?

Sasuke gaped. WHAT?! Sasuke's head felt weird. The dobe was a fucking homo? Sasuke was not impressed...

The Raven: Is he blonde?

(SharkBoy has exited the chat room)

Sasuke growled...that guy left as soon as the conversation was getting interesting. He rolled his eyes, the guy was probably joking. Naruto probably didn't even use this site and the guy was probably just trying to get under Sasuke's skin, that's why the guy left. He didn't know whether Naruto was Blonde or not. Sasuke sighed, shutting his laptop and climbing under the blankets. The Dobe was gay anyway...he was just stupid. Yeah, that's what he was...stupid. Sasuke's eyes drifted shut.

"Teme." Sasuke rolled over, burying himself into the blankets. "Oi, Teme!" Came the loud, obnoxious call again.

"WHAT?" Sasuke sat up.

"Wow," Naruto sat on Sasuke's desk. "You NEVER yell," He said. Sasuke instantly fixed his facial expression. How the hell did the dobe get in his house anyway? "Let's go!" Naruto jumped off of desk and walked over to Sasuke's bed. He offered his hand for Sasuke to grab. Sasuke eyed it. "Well let's go!" Naruto said.

"Get out of my house Naruto." Sasuke said darkly. Naruto wasn't bothered by the tone that Sasuke used.

"No thanks, I'm here to spar teme, and I'm not leaving until we do it."Naruto childishly folded his arms and plopped down on the bednext to Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes widened...what as wrong with Naruto? Naruto would NEVER do that! 

"Wait...do...it?" Sasuke asked. Saying it slowly in his head it changed to Naruto saying he wanted to do it with Sasuke. "You want to s-s-."

"SPAR!" Naruto jumped up. "Let's go teme!" 

"No." Sasuke said.

"Yes." Naruto replied.

"NO!" Sasuke pinned Narutodown. "Now get out of my house Dobe." He spat.

"OiTeme...you perv." Naruto said. Sasuke's eyes widened, before narrowing. "Well you put us in this position." Naruto pointed out. Sasuke looked, he was straddling Naruto and their faces were very close.

"I wouldn't...do that." Sasuke said. "You're the perv thinking of things like that." He said. 

"You're gay," Naruto said.

"WHAT?!" Sasuke shot off of Naruto. "NO I'M NOT DOBE!" Sasuke shouted.

"You were in a gay chat room." Naruto pointed out.

"Well...how the hell do you know?!" Sasuke yelled. 

"I love you Sasuke." Naruto said. Sasuke's eyes widened. "You're so adorable when you sleep." Naruto smiled. "I wonder fi he'll know if I tried kissing him now?" Suddenly Naruto'svoice became much like Sakura's. "Well...he IS sleeping...he probably wouldn't know..."

Sasuke's eyes shot open.

"Sakura?" He asked. The pinkette looked into his onyx eyes and blushed.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?" She asked.

"Why the hell are you so close to my face?" He asked calmly.

"Well...um..." Sakura chuckled nervously. She stood up, and backed away from the bed. "See, you were mumbling in your sleep, something about Naruo and so I got curious and wanted to hear." Sakura said.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked again.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?"

"Why are you in my house?" He asked her. Sakura's face flushed red.

"Well...um...erm...eh...oh..."

"Get out." Sasuke said darkly. Sakura ran out. Sasuke sighed, resting his head in his hands...so it was a dream? Since when did Sasuke dream of Naruto?

* * *

Naruto didn't come to practice...or the next practice...or the next...or the next...or the next. Sasuke noticed of course, he just didn't show it. Sakura actually started to worry about Naruto more and more.

"Do you think he committed suicide Sensei?" She asked Kakashi one day. The silver haired man was silent.

"I don't think Naruto would do something like that Sakura, and what reason would he have?" Kakashi asked the young girl.

"I-I don't know..." Sakura lowered her head. Sasuke paused his training for a split second. It wasn't his fault was it? The dobe didn't go and commit suicide because of him, right? Naruto wasn't gay for Sasuke, right? He wouldn't kill himself cause Sasuke lied about not hanging out with him right? Sasuke paused.

He didn't care...

He wasn't exposed to care...

He wasn't exposed to acknowledge that idiot anyway...

So why should he care?

* * *

12:00...midnight...Sasuke had dragged himself out of bed and walked as quick as his body would let him to Naruto's house...he didn't know why and actually he didn't care why...he just had to see Naruto. Sasuke pounded on the door. There was no answer. Sasuke pounded harder, no answer. Sasuke put his ear to the door.

"Naruto?" He called out. He placed his hand on the door knob and turned it slowly. He peeked into the dark apartment. "Naruto?" He asked again. He walked in and looked around. The living room was all neat, the kitchen was littered with miso ramen cups. "Dobe?" Sasuke called again. He walked to the bedroom and pushed the door open. Naruto was on his bed, mouth wide open and drool pouring out of the side of his mouth. Sasuke cringed...ew. Naruto rolled over, dropping an empty ramen cup on the ground...

If Naruto was gay, he would definitely be an uke. Sasuke was positive. No straight guy would eat himself to comfort. Sasuke turned to leave, but accidentally hit Naruto's desk and the mouse moved, the screen lit up, and Sasuek looked.

"That site." Sasuke said. It had been weeks since he viewed that stupid site Naruto recommended to his friends. "Chatter." Sasuke pulled over Naruto's chair and silently sat down, trying his best to not wake the blonde. "Hm." Sasuke clicked the account button. He smirked at Naruto's nickname. "Mighty Kitsune." Oh yeah, defiantly uke. Sasuke tensed, why did he keep going back to that. He didn't care whether Naruto was an uke or seme, he didn't care whether Naruto was gay, he didn't CARE! Or he wasn't exposed anyway...

"I am the Mighty Kitsune fear my Roar...rawr!" Sasuke read Naruto's description. He smirked. Sasuke scrolled down and read Naruto's recent visited pages.

"Bisexual." Sasuke remembered that he had scrolled past. He right clicked the link and clicked on 'recent posts by me'. A huge page came up.

IamMAX: Hello...

Greg: Max...like max? or Max like...Maxine?

IamMAX: Why does it matter?

Mighty Kitsune: Cause I think he wants to date you

IamMAX: I want to date you

Greg: Me?

IamMAX: No, Kitsune

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, he didn't know why...he just...suddenly didn't like this Max person. Of course it didn't matter, he wasn't going to involve himself in Naruto's stupid love life.

Might Kitsune: Ahem...Migthy Kitsune, fear my roar...RAWR!

IamMAX: Cute...you should call me some time babe.

Mighty Kitsune: I'm not a girl...

IamMAX: Than you're definitely an uke...cause I'm always seme...

Mighty Kitsune: What's that? I've never heard of an uke or seme...

Greg: And you call yourself Bi?

IamMAX: Don't judge his innocence

Mighty Kitsune: I'm not innocent! I'm a ninja in the leaf.

Greg: Now Max is going to stalk you and rape you

IamMAX: GTH, I sent you a friend request Mighty Kitsune...Talk to ya later

Sasuke frowned...he was slightly upset that the conversation ended there. Then an alert box popped up and Sasuke read that Naruto had a new message. He clicked on it, smirking the whole time.

SharkBoy: Fine I will...meet me in the forest tomorrow.

Sasuke's eyes widened...SharkBoy...that was the guy that Sasuke talked to weeks ago...He read the few recent messages.

Mighty Kitsune: SB, are you there?

SharkBoy: Yeah, what's up?

MightyKitsune: I just wanted to say goodbye.

SharkBoy: ?

MightyKitsune: I'm going to kill myself...

SharkBoy: NO! You can't...

Mighty Kitsune: Why not? No one cares about me...

SharkBoy: I LOVE YOU.

SharkBoy: Hello?

SharkBoy: Kitsune? Kit? You there? Too soon?

Might Kitsune: You love me?

SharkBoy: Yes... I love you with all my heart.

Mighty Kitsune: Prove it...

Sasuke then read the one he had just received...he glanced over his shoulder to assure that the blonde was still sleeping...he didn't want to mess with the blonde. It wasn't his place. If Naruto was gay, then Naruto was gay... Sasuke stood up and left the room.

* * *

Now Sasuke didn't know why he was following Naruto through the village the next day. It's kind of weird if one 13 year old stalks another 13 year old...right? But Sasuke was Sasuke and he had his reason...which he didn't have at the current time. See Sasuke couldn't sleep because he was too busy wondering if Naruto would reply yes or no to the message. Would Naruto go meet the boy in the woods or not? What would happen if he went? What if it was a trap for the Akatsuki to kidnap Naruto...? So Sasuke had to go, no for Naruto his rival...but for Naruto his teammate.

It was 8:00 when Sasuke followed Naruto home. So it appeared that the dobe wasn't going after all...maybe he wasn't that stupid. Sasuke turned to leave when Naruto's door opened again and the blonde exited.

"Hm?" Naruto turned to look where Sasuke had been a split second ago. "Anyone there?" Naruto asked. Then the blonde walked down the stairs and down the street. Sasuke peered down from the roof...that was so close. Sasuke followed the blonde once more. He also noticed that the blonde wasn't wearing that annoying orange jumpsuit. He was wearing orange t-shirt and white knee length shorts. He wore tennis shoes and he wasn't equipped with any ninja tools.

"Who goes to the forest to meet some stranger, without any ninja tools...at night?" Sasuke muttered. "He really is stupid." Sasuke followed naruto to a huge wall, Naruto placed his hand togethe and made a lot of shadow clones. They stacked up on top of one another and the real Naruto climbed up them like a ladder. He them dropped silently to the other side. Of course Naruto would have to sneak out, no night guard would let a genin out this late at night by themselves.

Sasuke quickly followed Naruto. Naruto walked silently through the forest, Sasuke could practically feel his fear radiating off of him. Was Naruto scared of the dark or something? Naruto finally came to a rest in an opening and he sat down. Sasuke hid near by and watched. Naruto sat e for 10 minutes and nothing happened. He suddenly frowned and stood to leave.

"Hey." Naruto froze and turned around. "Um...are you?" The boy trailed off.

"I'm leaving." Naruto said. "I was um waiting for someone." He explained.

"Mighty Kitsune?" Naruto's eyes widened.

"SharkBoy?" He asked. Naruto watched as another boy stepped into the clearing. The boy that stepped into the clearing was average height and had straight white hair with a light blue tint to it. He had purple eyes and pointy teeth. He had a purple sleeveless shirt and grey pants. He also had a belt around his waste with water bottles attached to it.

"Hey." The boy said.

"Hey." Naruto smiled. The boy returned the smile. "So what's your name? Like your real name." Naruto said. The boy paused.

"Suigetsu." He finally said. "Suigetsu Hozuki." He smiled. "And you?" He asked.

"Naruto, Naruto Uzamaki." Suddenly Suigetsu's eyes widened. Naruto was nervous, did Suigetsu know of the...

"That's cool." Suigetsu stepped ard and took Naruto's hand. Naruto blushed. "You're cute when you blush." He said. Sasuke could feel something stir in him...he wanted Naruto to pull his hand away from the guy. He wanted Naruto to run away and call for help...he wanted Naruto to NOT trust the guy, but Naruto did the exact opposite.

"Th-Thanks." Naruto mumbled. "What time is it?" He asked.

"9:00 pm." Suigetsu said.

"I left my house an hour ago." Naruto said.

"Me too." Suigetsu smiled. "So, want to go swimming?" Suigetsu asked. Naruto's eyes widened.

"But it's night time, and the water's going to be freezing!" He explained. Suigetsu smirked.

"I thought you were the mighty kitsune." Suigetsu . "I guess-…"

"HEY WAIT A MINUTE! I AM THE MIGHTY KITSUNE FEAR MY ROAR!" Naruto shouted loudly, running towards the huge body of water through the trees. "RAWR! RAWR! RAWR!" He shouted. Suigetsu smiled and ran after the blonde.

Sasuke growled...he didn't like this suigetsu guy...not one bit...

"Come on idiot, can't you tell he's evil?" Sasuke muttered, he silently followed the two boys. "As soon as he dunks you under the water to start drowning you...I'll act." Sasuke stated. He watched Naruto childishly struggle with his zipper on his pants. Suigetsu watched with amusement. Finally the boy acted.

"Here, I'll help." Suigetsu said.

"Thanks Sui-Sui." Naruto smiled.

"Sui-sui?" Sasuke and Suigetsu said at the same time, but Sasuke wasn't heard. "Is that a pet name? They both chorused again, yet Sasuke still wasn't heard.

"Pet name?" Naruto asked.

"A name that people who date give each other." Suigetsu said, grabbing Naruto's zipper.

"D-Date?" Naruto asked. "I-I guess so." Naruto said. Suigetsu smiled and pulled Naruto's zipper down with ease. "Thanks!" Naruto smiled and pulled his shorts down quickly.

"Can I take your shirt off too?" Suigetsu asked.

"Sure, you're a great friend." Narutp complimented.

"Boyfriend." Suigetsu corrected and Naruto blushed.

"Sui-sui?" Sasuke was still thinking of the nickname... "Naruto isn't really going through with this is he?" Sasuke wondered. "And with him of ALL people?" Sasuke asked. "Naruto doesn't have taste in guys at all." Sasuke caught himself. "What the hell did I just say?" He said. "I hate that dobe...I'm here because he's a team mate. I can't be caring about him like I'm his best friend...cause he's not." Sasuke muttered. "And neither is this 'sui-sui' either." Sasuke said.

"Y-you're hands are cold." Naruto shivered under the shark boy's touch.

"Naw, you're body's just warm." Suigetsu explained.

"Oh." Naruto said, flinching when Suigetsu's hand brushed over his nipple.

"Sorry." Suigetsu said.

"It's okay, you were taking my shirt off, there was no way around it." Naruto explained. Suigetu stepped back nodding.

"You should post more pictures of yourself shirtless." Suigetsu said. "You're really tan and it's kind of cute." He said. Naruto blushed. "Really," He said. "I mean it."

"I think your pointed teeth are cute." Naruto admitted. "Especially the one that sticks out all the time, whether your mouth is shut or not." Suigetsu blushed. "Are-Are you embarrassed by it?" Naruto asked, curiously.

"Are you embarrassed by it?" Sasuke mocked Naruto, adding a dramatic facial expression of a fan girl Naruto was acting like. "Dobe..." Sasuke muttered.

"Kinda." Suigetsu confessed.

"Oh." Naruto said. "Well I think it's cute."

"Thanks." Suigetsu said.

"Now it's your turn to get undressed." Naruto literally flew to Suigetsu. "Let's lose this shirt." flung Suigetsu's shirt off and flung it across the field. Suigestu raised his eyebrows. Naruto pulled Suigetsu's pants down and pulled the boy to the water.

"Dobe." Sasuke muttered. "He's going to get himself killed." Sasuke silently moves closer.

"Can you hold your breath under water?" Naruto asked. Suigetsu nodded.

"Watch this." He said. Suddenly Suigetsu turn to liquid from.

"THAT'S AWESOME!" Naruto shouted.

"Shh, it's late at night. " Suigetsu reminded the blonde.

"Sorry," Naruto said. "I think you're really cool though." Naruto smiled.

"Psh, I could do that with my eyes closed." Sasuke scoffed. "Then again, I'd need my sharingan to copy it first." He muttered.

"Thanks." Suigetsu said. "I have another trick I want to show you too." Suigetsu said nervously. Sasuke tensed up and prepared to attack any second now. Slowly a huge water bubble formed around Naruto and Suigetsu and Naruto'swidned.

"Water has air in it, so the air will go into the bubble with us." Sasuke had to strain to hear the shark boy. Suddenly the huge bubble with Suigetsu and Naruto in it went under the water. Sasuke's eyes narrowed. Now he couldn't see what was happening. He silently dropped to the ground and walked to the huge body of water. He peered in and slowly dropped in. He opened his eyes, sharingan activated and he could make out the bubble. Water filled his ears and he couldn't hear a word. He saw Suigetsu lean forward and place his lips on Naruto's. Sasuke felt a tug at his heart. He glared at the bubble, hoping his glare could pierce th bubble and pop it. He kicked up and swam to the surface.

* * *

"Let the idiot die." Sasuke muttered. "Going around kissing random strangers,...like I care about HIM!" Sasuke started to jog and ended up running all the way back to the village. He made his way to the empty Uchiha compound and to his house. He slammed the door and thundered up the stairs to his room. He grabbed his laptop and quickly opened it up. He jumped on his bed, typing in the adress bar of the internet.

" ." Sasuke read as it popped up. He typed in his login and was opened up to his home page. He clicked his account and started to customize his setting. "I'm a hot single boy, I live in the land of fire. I am very rich and talented. I am very strong too, I am straight and I hate, Hate, HATE NarutoUzamaki." Sasuke read aloud. He clicked the chat room box and scrolled down to the Straight chat room.

(The Raven has entered)

Meluvyou: Hi

The Raven: Hey sweetheart

Meluvyou: wow, you sound hot already

The Raven: I am hot...

Derek: Meluvyou, I'm still here

Meluvyou: So? I like The Raven now...

The Raven: Where you live?

Meluvyou: Land of Fire. How old are you?

The Raven: 13

Meluvyou: 12

TheRaven: Meet me in the woods in a few days, I'll message you details

Meluvyou: okay

Sasuke sat back. That had been the fastest 10 minutes of hi slife...he already had his first date. He then considered the thought of how stupid they both were to just post their age and where they live on the internet. Sasuke chuckled...see? Everything was working out fine...now all he had to do was avoid Naruto like he had the plague.

* * *

"Sui-sui..." Naruto breathed. After the kiss, the bubble had resurface. Naruto and Suigetsu were awkwardly quiet for a minute before Suigetsu suggested that they head back to their homes. Naruto silently nodded. They got dressed them selves and gave each other a quick peck on the lips before leaving.

"That was very intimate for two 13 -year-olds. Naruto shut the door and sighed. He decided that he would go online and see if Suigetsu was home yet. He logged on and found he had a new private message.

SharkBoy: Goodnight Naruto.

Naruto smiled softly. It felt weird having a boyfriend...he wasn't even positive that he was gay, butwhen he kissed Suigetsu he had a weird feeling in his chest...the same feeling he had when he lost his first kiss to Sasukeon was that feeling? He wasn't really positive. He hadn't ever even thought about liking guys.

He had only clicked on the Gay chat room because he was going to post about how much Sasuke was a bastard that one day on the emo chat room, but he clicked gay accidentally. Suigetsu was talking to his friends when Naruto posted and he saw Naruto's post about Sasuke, he then comforted him and the two became friends. All because Naruto's post about Sasuke-.

Sasuke...

Sasuke...

Sasuke...

Naruto frowned slightly. He actually missed the teme...after all it was a little lie. Of course Naruto wanted to rub the fact that he spent a day with Sasuke in Sakura's face, but Sasuke had other plans. Naruto rubbed his eyes, he was very tired and he would actually going back to practice tomorrow. He knew he would have to explain to Kakashi sensei what had happened all those weeks ago, but Naruto didn't care. He just thought how Sasuke would react...would Sasuke be nice enough to throw a small glance in the blonde's direction? Had Sasuke thought about Naruto while he was gone? Naruto wondered...and for that moment in a long time all Naruto thought about was Sasuke.

* * *

_**I made this chapter a little long didn't I? TOO LONG! I've never written a chapter thi long, but if you guys prefer chappie this long then I'm Perfectly fine meeting your needs.**_

**_Please review, and I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while..._**

**_Does any one here have an account on_**

**_ Villages. likenaruto .com (No spaces)_**

**_?_**

**_REVIEW! (So I know what you think)_**

**_FAVORITE (If Ya want...no pressure)_**

**_FOLLOW! (So you are aware when I update)_**


End file.
